This invention relates to energetic plasticizers and more particularly to nitroalkyl energetic plasticizers.
BDNPF/A is a useful energetic (nitro)plasticizer of relatively low cost which has found application in propellant and explosive binders. BDNPF/A is a 1:1 eutectic mixture of bis(dinitropropyl)formal (BDNPF) and bis(dinitropropyl) acetal (BDNPA) BDNPB/A is an excellent plasticizer for polyurethanes, polyethylene glycols (PEG), and cellulose acetate butyrates (CAB); it has a low melting point (about 12.degree. C.) and a low vapor pressure. A significant shortcoming of this material is the limited chemical and thermal stability of BDNPA. Thus, when heated separately at 150.degree. C. in vacuo for 48 hours, BDNPF remains essentially unchanged whereas BDNPA decomposes to the extent of at least 30% with formation of new solid and liquid products which in turn undergo further decomposition. BDNPA is also more sensitive to acid hydrolysis than BDNPF. These undesirable properties of BDNPA are also exhibited by its eutectic mixture with BDNPF and adversely affect the utility of this plasticizer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a low cost energetic nitroplasticizer for use in propellant and explosive binders which is more chemically and thermally stable than BDNPF/A.